1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-cell rechargeable batteries and, more particularly, to sealed batteries employing a mono-block container for housing a plurality of cells. Specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose, integral spacer and cover for multi-cell rechargeable batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of configurations are well known for multi-cell rechargeable battery housings. Such housings have taken a number of different shapes and have included housing structures for cylindrically shaped cells. Typically, the cells are fitted into mono-block containers having an outer parallelepiped shape, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2, 543, 106, 2, 836, 642, 4, 346, 151 and 4, 592, 972. In such mono-block housings adapted for cylindrical cells, the housing top or lid is generally positioned after the cells and electrolyte are introduced into the housing. The lid is then sealed, and the underside of the lid has appropriate inter-connecting members for the various cells contained within the housing. These interconnecting members are introduced to the outside through two top terminal posts which protrude through the lid. The above mentioned U.S. Patents as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4, 383, 011 illustrate a variety of lid structures available for such battery housings.
Certain battery applications require that the battery terminals preferably be positioned along the side portion of the battery. In order to avoid the necessity of having to utilize special adapters to use a top terminal battery in such side terminal applications, certain battery designs have become available which include a pair of top terminal posts as well as a pair of side terminal posts, thereby enabling the battery to be readily utilized in either type of connection application. This is particularly true in automobile battery applications. Unfortunately, existing battery designs do not include any type of device to protect the top terminal posts from damage during transportation or inadvertent shorting when the side terminal posts are being utilized. Moreover, it is not infrequent to require the elevation of batteries when placed within certain automobile applications. Such applications constantly require on-the-spot adjustments with whatever materials are available to raise or elevate the battery relative to the housing holder within the automobile. Thus, there is a need for battery housing structures which include some sort of terminal protection as well as some sort of spacing device as optional features.